Affection
by Kingdom's Oathkeeper
Summary: Summary coming soon...


**Affection**

**L : Listen**

A snowflake forms by a process out of its control and is sent on a trip to the ground, slowly drifting down, the wind exerting its will on it as it pleases. It is made of nothing but clear ice, yet anyone who sees it will think it is white, a color long associated with the winter season. It is joined by hundreds, no, thousands of other snowflakes, each one unique from the next, who also drift from the sky. They are all individuals falling for the same reason, yet, destined to fates almost as unique as the patterns that adorned them. Dozens of these individuals land on the couples' heads every passing second.

Serenity shivered and bundles up as closely as she can to herself. She is quite miserable. Serenity is sitting alone on the bench by the park running her hands through her flaming orange hair, readjusting her woolen hat.

It's early December and the weather had already got off to a rough start, the mornings were like blizzards and the afternoons were all foggy. Even the weatherman suggested everyone stay indoors, since there probably wouldn't be any work going on for the rest of few weeks until the weather would calmed down.

Serenity, however, couldn't afford to stay at home. Not only was she living alone, she also needed to pay her rent by the end of December. Her job paid well, and it was a small cozy Cafe shop. "Mint Leaf" was the name of the shop; it was well known within Domino City. Lots of people come in, not only for the coffee but some for the waiters.

Muffling a sigh Serenity grabbed her cup of coffee, and drank a few sips. She dusted her choice of attire -not that she really had a choice - a small light green skirt with a white buttoned up blouse, flats with knee high socks and a head pin with the signature sign of the shop of a miniature mint. To keep warm in this weather, she had on a knee length white coat with her hair loose.

Serenity Wheeler stood up from the bench and threw her cup in the trashcan, then made her way around to the shop. Lucky for her the shop was right in front of the park, meaning she could have a nice free time when her lunch break was over.

The orange haired girl stopped by the cafe shop doors; she pushed the doors slowly and entered. Serenity was greeted by an unexpected warm breeze. She embraced the warmth and smiled taking in the scent of the shop.

The shop was an open space area with white tiles and mints printed on each tile. The walls itself were the color of mint. The shop had a minimum of four windows and the glass door. Its chairs and tables were scattered around the shop in the colors of green and white. The scent of the shop was anything relating to cocoa. Even though the shop served mostly minty goodies, it also smelled bakery items, and a different variety of beverages.

Most of the city came here to relax; on special occasions Seto Kaiba would rent the place for a board meeting from other states.

Serenity took off her coat and handed it to the man behind her, he quickly took it without hesitation.

"How are you today?" He asked, placing her coat on the coat rack behind the counter just for the workers.

"I've been great." Serenity replied happily as she took her woolen hat and scarf off and placed them by her coat. "Neo, you sure you're fine?" Serenity giggled standing in front of the taller teen. He shook his head, green hair flying everywhere. Serenity softly giggled, only increased by the second as Neo gave her a perplexed look.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He asked. Serenity did nothing but grabbed her pen and leaf-shaped note pad, then pointed to his hands.

He quickly retreated his hands from the ice cream containers and blushed.

Serenity went ahead and had already started serving costumers. She smiled at the visitor and asked what he wanted for the day, and quickly scribbled his order. She went and posted the order on the small circular hanger by the counter, hoping one of her co-workers will help with that.

Serenity didn't really have many friends in the shop, but; it was just Neo and her other co-workers, Vivian Wong. Viv didn't really have to work there, but Serenity had insisted saying something along the lines of 'If I have to work, so do you.' And a little bit of begging helped Serenity persuade Vivian to work with her.

"Have you seen Viv?" Neo asked handing her the order she had just placed there minutes ago. Serenity sighed and shook her head.

"She said there was a sale at this shoe store, she asked if we could cover for her until she shows up." Serenity explained, as she gave her previous customers the goodies they ordered and smiled at them.

"Why didn't you go?" He asked, readjusting his apron.

Serenity shrugged her shoulders. "I have shoes to last me a long time. Viv's motto is 'Wear today, and throw away tomorrow.'" Serenity giggled as she copied her friend's actions once she says those words, extending her hands in the air indicating the 'throwing away' part.

Neo nodded knowingly. He leaned his upper body on the counter just in an effort to be being closer to Serenity, so he could whisper something to her.

Serenity struggles on getting closer to Neo and lowered her head to hear what he had to say. Just as, Neo and Serenity, were inches away from each other, the back door of the shop burst open, revealing none other than Viv herself, causing the two teens to jump in alarm and fall to the ground.

Serenity was blushing madly as her hair stuck out in various directions, while Neo was saved since he was behind the counter. Vivian gasped, placing her hands on her mouth as she sighed dramatically. "You two?!" She breathed in once, pointing to Serenity - from the other side - scrambled up and glared at the two teens. "We were go-" Serenity didn't have a chance to explain as Vivian had completely entered the shop and pulled Neo's upper arm.

"Going to kiss, duh." She said as a matter of fact she placed Neo on a chair. Then, grabbed Serenity and pushed her atop of his laps. "Now kiss!" She exclaimed, taking her phone out in determination to take a picture with her phone camera.

Both of the teens blushed madly. Neo gently pushed Serenity off him and stood up. "I have work to attend to." He pointed to the bustling crowed that was currently waiting to take there orders.

Once Neo was out of earshot, Serenity glanced at Vivian's shoes and giggled. She quickly redirected her glance at something else determined not to let Vivian crack her.

"What's up?" The Chinese lady asked, twirling her black locks. Serenity shrugged and quickly disappeared to some customers.

"That girl sometimes," Viv scolded, not noticing her shoes were covered with mint ice cream. The ice cream had splashed at her feet when she scared the poor man who was leaning against the counters; it was just Viv's luck. They placed that ice cream flavor just weeks ago for the little kids that had no interest in coffee.

"Neo, we need three donuts here." Vivian heard Serenity shout, as she waved her order at her friend. He nodded politely and went back to the matter at his hands. Vivian sighed; she decided that she'd save his life for now. Already getting to the orders, once she finished filling the cups with coffee, she placed them on the counter and rang the small bell.

That got Serenity's attention and she quickly came over to get them to the little kid that was hungry.

"Thanks, I owe you." Serenity said. The black haired lady nodded. Noticing her boss had just come in the shop for a quick check through.

"Hey, boss!" Viv called filing her nails.

"Vivian, how is work going on so far?" He asked. Vivian didn't look up at her boss, and instead shrugged her shoulders and pointed to the other two workers. "Doing good, I guess." Her boss smiled warmly, he; had recently been noticed the change of progress in his shop so he decided to check up on the place.

"It helps to have you three work here." He said before going back to the exit place. "Keep working, Vivian. Or, I'll pay you half your wage." That got her attention quickly, just last week he had lowered her amount by fifty percent another half will only equal in zero amount of money she threw her nail file - which landed in the floor.

Quickly and swiftly, Vivian grabbed her pen and paper mint-leaf note pad and attended to work, while her boss chuckled as he left the building as fast as he appeared.

"What's gotten into Vivian?" Neo softly whispered to Serenity as Vivian was happily greeting people and running around the shop like a bee.

"Whatever it is, I like it." Serenity whispered back, ignoring her talkative customer who wanted too much.

"Okay, sir. I'll get that." Serenity sighed. Surely this order would take a long time. No doubt about that. Serenity made her way over to the back of the coffee counters and started to pick out the cups and goodies that the person wanted.

Vivian was busy escorting people out the shop that were quite satisfied with her work and seemed to be wanting to go home.

Once the shop was halfway empty, just three tables were left filled with couples. Neo was currently taking on another customer as he came by to help Serenity with her share of cups, in. Return he pointed to his order and hoped she'd go serve the tall blind lady.

"Sure." Serenity grabbed a cup of dark coffee and a bagel and placed them on a tray and took them to the lady. Quickly, the blind lady gave her money and tips to Serenity.

Viv, on the other hand, was on schedule date so far. It seemed the girl was quite the man magnet. Which Serenity notice that is supposes to be amazing, if not for her constant breakup and getting back together.

Serenity noticed the woman from had grabbed her cup and what was left of her bagel, so she went over to help open the door for her.

Neo had finally arrived and gave the man his order, grinning happily.

"Stop grinning like that, you'll scare the costumers away." The man smirked, as he hit a sensitive spot

The man had purposely asked Serenity for all this work so she could help him take out his order and he could make his move on her. But that didn't seem to work for Neo was the one who came instead.

Serenity overheard the man tease her best friend and came to his rescue. "Exude me sir, but please don't say mean words to our workers, that's not how we work here in this coffee shop, if you want you could go around in another shop telling people mean things, but if you don't stop I have no choice but to ban you from this cafe shop." Noticing the man had stormed out of the shop in disbelief. She moved from Neo's side and explained the reason she did that.

"You're not very smart, Neo." Serenity said, sadness lacing her voice. "Stop being nice to everyone. That man deserved what he got." Serenity gently tapped his chest and headed to the counter.

"What's that about?" Viv asked appearing from behind Neo and slapping him upside the head when he didn't answer her back. His gaze was following Serenity.

"Serenity is seriously sweet." He said truthfully. "But, I like this other girl. So, don't get me wrong, she's like my little sister." Neo brushed the topic off and went to take his apron off.

He gazed at the clock and noticed it was about an hour before midnight. Meaningthey had an hour to fool around, while cleaning up the shop. Quickly, he grabbed the remote of the radio and pressed the first song that came to mind.

Jingle bells.

Vivian was the first to start dancing and cleaning the tables with a cloth. Neo was just badly trying to keep his laughter in check so Vivian wouldn't hear him. He grabbed the mistletoe and placed it at the top of the shop's door. "Whoever comes in has to kiss the person he is standing by." Neo grinned, his hands in the air.

Vivian nodded, "I'm locking the door. I'm afraid some nobody might ent-" She stopped talking as she noticed three men entering the shop. This is why she was afraid; the hair at the back of her neck was standing and her eyes had went into shock. Men in biker gears entered the shop: A tough looking blond, a slender teen red head and lastly a brunette.

Vivian shuddered as feeling sweat trail down her face, they all sat in one table. Neo shrugged his shoulders as he placed his apron on the table. "Lock up once you're done." He smirked and left the shop. "By the way, I don't think you want to look at your shoes." He said.

Viv looked down at her shoes and noticed there was a green stain that covered her white shoes. "I just bought those!" She screeched. The three men looked at her disapprovingly but she was too busy to notice since she was busy looking at her shoes.

"Once you're done, Serenity, lock up the shop." Viv screeched, taking off her shoes and leaving them on the ground where she took them off. "I'm not traveling with these." She stated fluttering her hands. She took out some new slippers from the cabinets for the workers.

"Oi, You gonna take me ordar'?" The brunette asked, showing he had no patience waiting for her. Vivian only glared at him placing the poor brunette Aussie in his place.

"Serenity, come out fast!" Viv screeched as she opened the door and heard the jingles above her head.

"Okay. I'll be out pretty soon." Serenity called opening the door with her foot. While, holding a box with coffee cup on top, she was making her way perfectly over to the door. when she tripped on something and sent the box and the cup of hot coffee flying in the air.

Serenity was more afraid of where she'd fall, but apparently she landed on someone's lap. Her stomach was on a guy's chest, he was sitting in his chair. The boy smiled when Serenity looked up at him.

"Ow' ya doin' mate?" He asked, rubbing his head. He pushed Serenity off his lap and placed her on the ground. They could have done anything else, another man - that Serenity had just noticed - stood up glaring at her. She observed him more closely as she noticed her cup of coffee had splashed all over his "war zone". Quickly, she ran to him and grabbed a few tissues to place there only to be stopped.

"Don't even think about it." He warned, walking like a penguin to the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry-" Serenity begun but was stopped by the man she landed on. He burst out laughing and almost went to the floor doubling over. She looked at him questionably. "Wha?" She asked.

"Mate, if ya can do more 'arm to that guy over there, without even tryin' then you gotta tell me yur' name!" he exclaimed. Serenity smiled, and then noticed another man sitting down. The brunet didn't give Serenity time to answer, he got up and ran to the bathroom that the red head was in, who was probably cleaning the coffee stain out. "Ay mate, im gonna go to da bat'room." the blond looked worried as he tried to grab the Aussie and place him in his seat, but the brunet had ran like lightning to the bathroom.

"Can I have my order, now?" he asked, putting down the menu as Serenity noticed The Aussie bumping into the red headed guy. The red head had went crazy at first sight, chasing the little Aussie.

"Excuse them, they're little children." He said, pointing to them. "The red head is called Alister, and the one with the accent is called Valon."

Serenity nodded. "My name Serenity Whe-" She was interrupted as she was grabbed by the Aussie as a shield.

"Serenity, ay? Me, name's Valon."

Serenity smiled as she noticed Alister getting tired and gave up on hurting the brunette.

"Let's just order something fast, Raphael." Alister said, rubbing his temples and grabbing a menu.

Serenity, grabbing a tray and smiled to herself, as she met three new friends today.

"This is going to be interesting." She said to herself, as she grabbed a pen and a leaf-pad to get their orders.

**A/N: And that's that! I hope this will get done sooner then expected, I had two of my friends check this story out:**

**Aiyana-J. Snowbear, and JuniperGentle.**

**Please check their stories out! They write so amazingly. And this story will however have two Occs. Which I asked to use from Jupiter's Magic she was sweet enought to actually let me use her two Occs for Alister and Raphael but the Occs appearance will come later on the story. I will not say or do anything that will somehow make you all know the plot if this story! I have quite the smart reviewers that know my writhing style pretty good.**

**... Nothing else to say just read and review ^_***

**Love you all!**


End file.
